


Felvértezni Perselust

by agneskamilla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Translation
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agneskamilla/pseuds/agneskamilla
Summary: Harry imádja felöltöztetni a férjét, a maga készítette páncélba rejteni. Egy páncélba, ami többé nem durva és zord, hanem lágy, elegáns és kifinomult.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 6





	Felvértezni Perselust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pekeleke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/gifts).
  * A translation of [Armoring Severus.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617334) by [pekeleke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke). 



> This is my humble (and unforgivably late) offering for your birthday, my dear friend:)

Harry imádja, hogy Perselus Piton, a Roxfort gyakran kiállhatatlan igazgatója, Harry jelenlétében megszűnik létezni. Perselus egy rétegelt építménye az éles észnek, zord fekete talárnak és saját makacs elszántságának, ami arra hajtja, hogy sose mutasson gyengeséget. Sose tűnjön elnézőnek. Sose térjen vissza azokba az időkbe, amikor egyetlen hiba az ellenfelei kezére játszhatott és a romlásba dönthette Perselust.

Túljutni Perselus védelmi sáncain hosszú időbe telt, és bár Harry imádja nézni, ahogy kedvese páncélja darabokra hullik, mihelyt Perselus belép közös otthonuk ajtaján, Harry még ennél is jobban szereti új vértjébe burkolni Perselust. Harry imádja felöltöztetni a férjét selyempuha rétegekbe, amik ezúttal a Harry keze által épített páncélba rejtik. Egy páncélba, ami többé nem zord és szigorú, hanem lágy, elegáns, kifinomult. Harry különösen élvezi ezt az olyan napokon, amilyen a mai is, amikor is Perselus Theodore Nott eljegyzési partijára hivatalos, egy olyan magas rangú eseményre, amilyenen korábban sosem volt módja tündökölni.

– Kérlek, mondd, hogy nem várod tőlem, hogy meztelenül menjek a partira. – Perselus kényelmetlenül feszeng, míg Harry elbűvölten mosolyog.

– Az anyaszült meztelenséged csak az én szememnek van fenntartva, Gyönyörűm – viccelődik Harry, miközben letérdel és segít Perselusnak belebújni a mutatós bokszeralsójába, mielőtt lassan, ó, de lassan, felhúzná a ruhadarabot Perselus mérföldhosszú lábán. A sötét zokni a következő. Aztán az elegáns fekete nadrág, ami centiről-centire mászik egyre feljebb Perselus combján, aztán körülöleli karcsú csípőjét, miközben Harry incselkedő ujjaival végigsimít ébredező férfiasságán, miközben felhúzza a cipzárt.

– Ha így folytatod, megbocsáthatatlanul el fogunk késni.

– Nincs a késésben semmi megbocsáthatatlan – dorombolja Harry, miközben Perselust nézi, aki beleremeg, ahogy Harry felcsúsztatja a fehér ingét a karján, áhítatos gyengédséggel.

– Harry…

– Hadd gomboljalak be! A mellkasod sem kívánom megosztani másokkal. – Lágy csókot lehel pont Perselus dörömbölő szíve fölé, és csak mosolyog, amikor zavarban lévő kedvese sóhajt és megadja magát, engedve Harrynek, hogy elegáns selyembe és bársonyba burkolja. Abba a mardekárzöld zakóba, ami tökéletessé teszi az ünnepi öltözetét.

– Készen vagy – suttogja Harry, ahogy lassan hátralép.

– Biztos vagy benne? Úgy öltöztettél fel, mintha valami parádéra készülnék és… Mindenki engem fog nézni.

A ragyogó zöld tekintet végigsiklik Perseluson, szerelmesen és büszkén.

– Hadd nézzenek, Perselus! Hadd legeltessék rajtad a szemüket ma este, és lássák csak meg, milyen kincs jutott nekem.


End file.
